


BB Art: Safe on Earth

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to remember where you are.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This art is for Sineala's amazing Big Bang, [Straight on Until Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772), which you all must read, Trekkies/ers or no. It's amazing and it'll rip your heart out and put it back bigger and fuller than it was before and you'll love every minute. 
> 
> Thank you Sineala for making all my Star Trek dreams come true <3 You're a pleasure to work with!

**Author's Note:**

> [See the art on tumblr!](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/153849352287/2016-bb-art-for-sineala-s-amazing-fic-straight)
> 
> Also don't forget to see [ranoutofrun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun)'s [art for Straight on till Morning!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8690341)


End file.
